


Quiet Love

by literal_loser



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Implied Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Love, M/M, just some love my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_loser/pseuds/literal_loser
Summary: This was the type of love they shared





	Quiet Love

People would expect The Vagabond to be the type of lover to kill to show his affection, to present them with bloody gifts and claim that he did it out of passion, and people would claim that the Kingpin Geoff Ramsey would buy their lover expensive jewels and spoil them recklessly. Those who think that would be confused by the way the way the two of them share kisses in the dark that truly express the adoration they hold for one another, and by the way they settle next to each other on their couch either watching television or reading books in silence.

  
The loved they shared was a quiet love. It wasn’t loud like Michael and Gavin's love, they didn’t blow up buildings to show their love, and they didn’t do ridiculous stunts for one another, no, they were quiet.

  
They stood beside one another, in a way of support. They shared short looks that expressed love, and a type of passion that could never be expressed with words. Not because they couldn’t voice their love for one another, but because words were too simple for their type of love.

  
Their kind of love was the type of love that if you hadn’t known Ryan or Geoff through thick and thin you wouldn’t have noticed it. Sure they went on dates and shared words of endearment, but they kept that private. They don’t have anything against showing off their relationship, it just doesn’t suit them. That type of love is loud and obnoxious, not quiet.

  
Instead, they would sit in planning rooms and create a heist that couldn’t go wrong, then they would hand it over to their rambunctious friends that would find fifty different ways to make things go awry. While their friends would scramble they would stand in the quiet of the eye of the storm and figure a way out of the mess together.

  
Then after things are pulled together once again and the heist ends and the money is divided and distributed the two would leave together to head to their simple apartment that was under their luxury penthouse for the crew. In their humble abode, they would share sweet nothings and embrace the quiet of their home.

  
They would stare out their wide windows to gaze at the city skyline as they lie embraced in bed. The room filled with words unsaid because they didn’t need to say simple “I love you”’s, not because they didn’t love each other, but because they knew they loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I've really been into ramwood recently and just wanted to write some myself. I don't really know if people really like short little things like this but I decided to post it anyways. If you have any constructive criticism please comment on here or you can message me over at fake-central


End file.
